


Cold Day in July

by maryfic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryfic/pseuds/maryfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only ever snowed twice in Sunnydale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Day in July

Spike had shared her bed for the past five years. He'd been there through everything. Angel. Sunnydale being sucked into a crater. Dawn's 'rebellious' college years. Xander and Anya's wedding of doom, part deux. They'd actually managed it the second time though.   


  
  
Buffy shook her head as the moon set above her. It was late, or early, depending. She and Spike had fought all night over his decision to leave. She'd cried and screamed like a jilted lover, which, technically...

  
The retired slayer heard her front door slam and knew without looking that it was Spike, duffle bag slung over his shoulder. The familiar scent of his cigarette reached her and her heart broke a little more. 

  
She started to speak, but as Spike passed her, he murmured, "Don't, pet." 

  
Buffy screamed out in her mind, you said, Spike, you said, you promised me you would never leave me, you said this was forever, whatever this was, SPIKE! Please, god, don't do this, please, Spike, baby, I'm sorry, please. Her unspoken pleas still seemed to reach the vampire and he stopped, his back to her. 

  
"Buffy." The thin thread of sorrow running through his voice shocked her to no end, for two weeks now he'd been acting as though none of this mattered to him, wasn't killing him, but in that word she knew, she fucking knew he was dying inside over this. 

  
What she didn't know was why he was doing it. Oh he'd given her reasons aplenty, but none that made sense. 

  
Time flowed like molasses around her as she watched him toss his bag in the bag of his DeSoto, retrieved from Angel's garage after, well, after. 

  
He got in the car without looking back, and Buffy didn't really register the sound of the classic auto starting and pulling away from in front of the house. 

  
She simply stood there, silent, anguished tears pouring down her face as she watched him drive away. Her bare feet gripped the edge of the sidewalk as she was statue still, her eyes still fixated on the end of the street. 

  
"Goodbye, Spike." 

  
The sun never rose in Sunnydale that day. Instead, a freak snowstorm kept the temperatures well below freezing, and still she stood there for hours, until Xander came and walked her unresisting body back inside. 

  
Anya, ever present at his side, wrapped a blanket around Buffy and commented off-handedly. "Who ever heard of snow in July?" 

  
THE END


End file.
